O Proibido!
by Amarillis Dreamer
Summary: One-shost Ben e Gwen/ Não tá aquela maravilha, mas eu espero que gostem -- Anaile-chan


**O Proibido!**

_(by: Anaile-Chan) _

A cidade era igual a qualquer outra. O céu estava límpido, num tom de azul piscina fascinante onde as nuvens brancas vagavam preguiçosamente pela vastidão. Os campos, naquela primavera, estavam mais verdes que todos. As crianças saiam da escola e assim que almoçavam iam passear e se divertir, naquele dia perfeito.

Num campo aberto, nos terrenos dessa cidade tão viva, se encontrava um treler, todo destruído. Maxwell o concertava pouco á pouco, afinal, não poderiam ficar parados naquela cidade para sempre, tinham que caçar. Caçar alienígenas.

O senhor olhou para a caixa de ferramentas, buscando com os olhos a chave de fenda, quando á encontrou pegou-a e voltou ao seu trabalho embaixo do carro. O interior do treler estava completamente concertado, claro que estaria, com a ajuda de XLR8 tudo era mais rápido. Aliás, por falar em Ben, onde estariam ele e Gwen que ficaram de lhe ajudar hoje, logo depois do colégio? Bom, talvez eles tivessem tido outro contratempo com alienígenas pequenos, muitos dessa classe andavam vagando por aquela cidade.

- Eu não gosto disso, já falei! – a voz grave chegou aos ouvidos de Max como um alerta, pelo timbre podia-se perceber que ele estava irritado.

- Você não tem que gostar! – contrapôs uma voz mais fina, porém tão firme e decidida quanto a primeira.

Maxwell saiu de baixo do treler e olhou os dois adolescentes, ambos de 15 anos se aproximarem, em meio á uma discussão. "Mais" uma, para falar a verdade. O rapaz, de cabelos castanhos escuro e olhos verdes brilhantes, vestia um uniforme escolar e mantinha-se com a cara fechada, enquanto a garota, de cabelos cor de mel e olhos tão verdes e tão brilhantes quanto os do menino, se mantinha com a roupa de judô, tentava argumentar alguma coisa com ele.

- Tenho sim, eu sou seu primo, e sei o que é melhor pra você! – disse o garoto insistente, cruzando os braços, como se aquele gesto pudesse dar a história por acabada.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o avô, se levantando do chão e olhando de um para outro. Pela expressão dos netos dava para se saber que haviam brigado o caminho inteiro de volta, só restava descobrir o motivo – Hein?

- Nós encontramos um alienígena no caminho pra cá... – começou Gwen explicando o fato, porém o primo á interrompeu , como de costume quando estava irritado.

- Aí a gente lutou com ele, Kevin apareceu, gritou para Gwen, ela se desconcentrou, - Ben começou a explicar rapidamente como se aquele trecho da história não fosse o mais importante, e realmente não era – Foi atingida pelo monstrengo e enquanto _eu_ dava o sangue pra acabar com o filho da mãe, ela e o Kevin ficaram ali, no chão, se amassando! – terminou ele, fazendo cara de nojo – o Kevin era mal até cinco dias atrás!

- As pessoas mudam Ben! – disse Gwendolyn á favor de Kevin.

- _Ele_ não mudou! - interpôs o garoto virando o rosto em pura birra, para não olhar a menina ao seu lado.

- Como você pode saber? – perguntou ela agilmente, chegando aos seus limites, daqui a pouco bateria no primo idiota, somente por irrita-la tanto.

- Eu sempre sei! – disse ele altivo se virando novamente para ela. O rosto da menina ficando cada vez mais vermelho de ódio, e as mãos fechadas em punhos diante da arrogância do primo.

- Idiota! – disse com raiva, e depois, empurrou com força o garoto para o lado, entrando logo em seguida no treler e fechando a porta num estrondo alto, o que fez algumas das peças que Maxwell acabara de prender se soltarem novamente.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou o rapaz inocente, para o velho que apenas suspirou alto.

- Fale com ela e peça desculpas! – disse o avô limpando as mãos sujas de graxa num pano qualquer – Eu vou comprar o nosso almoço!

- Pedir desculpas? – perguntou perplexo – E porque eu faria isso?

- Porque _você_ está errado! – respondeu o avô exasperado, e depois se apressou para prosseguir, antes que o garoto interviesse – Ben... entenda... Gwen parece gostar do Kevin, e o Kevin parece gostar dela também... – o menino fez outra cara de nojo, como se a hipótese fosse absurda – Tente agüentar, pelo menos enquanto um sentir isso pelo outro.

- É impossível! – bradou o garoto fazendo pouco caso – Gwen nunca se apaixonaria pelo Kevin, e muito menos o contrário...

- Mas aconteceu! – cortou o avô perdendo a paciência – e talvez esse rapaz até mude de lado pela sua prima!

Um silêncio mórbido se abateu entre os dois, neto e avô apenas se olhavam sem dizer mais nada. O garoto ainda procurava argumentos para provar que o avô estava errado, mas não achava nenhum bom o suficiente, suspirou derrotado e depois de um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça, Max foi a caminho de algum lugar, para comprar o almoço. O menino se viu, então, sozinho em frente a vã, e não tendo outra escolha entrou no carro.

Percorreu com os olhos todo o ambiente recém-construído e viu, ao fundo, na beliche de baixo, o corpo feminino, deitado de bruços no colchão branco, abraçada ao travesseiro. Depois de um suspiro cansado e garoto se dirigiu até a cama e se ajoelhou no chão, em frente á prima.

- Gwen... – a menina não se moveu, mas ele podia ouvir a respiração acelerada da garota, e os soluços baixinhos. Era a primeira vez que a via tão frágil, e, não sabia porque, sentiu uma imensa vontade de protege-la, só para não vê-la assim nunca mais – Me desculpa, eu estava errado e sou realmente um idiota!

- O vovô Max mandou você aqui? – perguntou ela na voz pastosa sem se virar para ele, não queria olha-lo nos olhos e ver que ele não se arrependia de verdade.

- Não! – respondeu ele tomando uma postura mais séria – Ele não me obrigou! – viu o corpo delgado relaxar á sua frente, e ficou satisfeito com isso, por isso resolveu continuar – Eu sei que você gosta do Kevin e...

- Quem te disse isso? – ela se virou bruscamente para ele, parecendo irritada, o rosto ainda avermelhado devido ao choro e os cabelos meio bagunçados.

- O vovô Max! – disse ele se levantando, pois de repente parecia meio perigoso ficar ao lado dela – Algum problema?

- Sim, muitos! – tornou ela se levantando também – Quem deu a vocês a permissão de se intrometerem na minha vida? Se eu gosto ou deixo de gostar do Kevin o problema é exclusivamente _meu_!

- Gwen! – contrapôs o primo se irritando tanto quanto ela – Ele não é bom o suficiente pra você!

- ... – Ela riu sarcástica e depois perguntou cheia de ódio, se aproximando perigosamente de Ben – E quem seria bom o _suficiente_ pra mim?

- Alguém como EU!

A garota parou estática, confusa, olhando o rosto sério a sua frente sem nenhum vestígio da brincadeira costumeira. O silêncio permaneceu na vã por alguns minutos, a palavra que o garoto acabara de proferir ecoava milhões de vezes nas paredes de ferro da vã. "Eu". **Ele só pode estar brincando... **pensou ela ainda calada olhando o rosto firme, **ele está brincando comigo, mas agora passou dos limites... Quem ele pensa que é pra jogar assim com as pessoas? **

Gwen deixou o olhar confuso em instantes, o que assustou Ben de imediato, ela olhava-o com certa imponência, dava para se ver nas íris esmeraldinas que ela não acreditava nele. A menina desviou do corpo masculino e se direcionou cheia de fúria para a porta da vã, queria se ver livre dele, porém uma mão áspera impediu-a de ir muito longe.

- A onde você pensa que vai? – nunca havia visto o primo tão sério e bravo em toda a sua vida, do mesmo modo que ele nunca a vira com tanta raiva direcionada á si.

- Me solta seu animal! – bradou ela muito irritada tentando se soltar, mas ele era mais forte que ela, e conseguia segura-la com apenas uma mão – Eu vou embora, não preciso ficar aqui ouvindo as suas brincadeiras de mal gosto!

- E quem disse que foi brincadeira? – no mesmo instante Gwen parou de se mover e olhou com ainda mais ódio a figura do primo, parece que ele ainda não havia se cansado de brincar com os sentimentos dela, será que ele não via o mal que estava causando?

Foi com puro choque que Ben viu a mão solta da prima reunir uma energia lilás. Ela iria ataca-lo? Iria enfeitiça-lo? Será que ele havia tirado-a completamente do sério? Parecia que sim, e se não agisse rápido estaria inconsciente no chão daqui a poucos segundos. Pensando dessa maneira, o garoto puxou o pulso da prima firmemente trazendo-a para mais perto de si, e com a mão livre ele segurou a nuca da garota direcionando-a á ele. Os lábios se selaram fortemente, Ben segurava-a com toda a força que tinha, sentia a mão dela acumular mais magia a cada instante. Gwen permanecia de olhos abertos, assustada com o ato repentino do garoto, havia perdido a concentração e por isso não controlava mais o poder, sentia-o fluir sozinho de sua mão. O selinho durou poucos segundos, pois logo em seguida, com um estampido forte, o garoto havia sido jogado com tudo na parede do treler. A menina gritou alto e sem esperar ou pensar em nada correu em direção ao primo.

- Você está bem? – perguntou se ajoelhando ao lado do garoto, que além de deixar uma marca na parede havia ficado com a camiseta chamuscada. Ele estava caído ao chão, as costas encostadas no ferro frio da vã, gemia baixinho o que era com certeza um milagre – Ben?

O garoto pouco á pouco ergueu a cabeça, certa dificuldade o atrapalhava. Ele olhou o rosto preocupado da prima e sorriu convencido, fazendo-a estranhar essa atitude.

- Sabe? – ele soltou com a voz rouca – Você é a primeira que quase me mata por um beijo!

Ela riu alto e depois se abraçou com força no corpo masculino, chorando de alegria, sem saber exatamente pelo quê.

**N/A:** _Bom gente, eu sei que foi curtinho e não foi aquela maravilha... Mas eu estou completamente apaixonada por Ben e Gwen e adoraria ler uma história boa dos dois... Se você gosta e acha que consegue algo melhor do que esse lixo aí em cima, escreva e mande pra mim, eu farei questão de ler... E se graças á essa porcaria você teve alguma inspiração, mande um Review dizendo que a merda que eu fiz ajudou pra alguma coisa ^^ _

_Lembrem-se: É só apertar o botãozinho com a palavra Review escrita em verde aí em baixo que vc pode comentar, não precisa nem ter login no site xD Viram só? Não custa nada fazer uma autora feliz! =)_


End file.
